Assassin: Home Sweet Home
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After what happen with the Babylon, Sonette is eager to head home to fully recover and to see her family to make up lost time. Little does she know, The Babylon are waiting for her so they can make their move? What will they do? Can Sonette stop them or will she be too slow? - T to be safe/ Fourth story of the Assassin series
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to yelling and sighs as she sits up. She looks at herself, she's wearing a white shirt, brown pants, brown boots, white gloves and a red bandanna. Sonette gets up as Rosie the Fox runs in.

"We're here." Rosie tells Sonette who smiles, home. She walks out and stares at Andros.

"I cannot thank you enough for this." Sonette tells Rosie who smiles.

"It's ok." Rosie said.

"So where will you go after this?" Sonette asks.

"Don't know, we might stay here for a while." Rosie replies.

"I hope so." Sonette said and Rosie smiles. Once at the docks, Sonette gets off and takes a deep breath. Rosie walks over and Sonette turns around to face her. "I'll see you soon, I promise." Sonette tells Rosie.

"I know." Rosie said and Sonette heads off. She slowly made her way home. She tried to come up with the words to say to her family on why she is back soon. She made her way back and Sonette sneaks in through Sonia's window. Sonia wasn't there. She heads off to find out where they are. She then runs into Ajax who smiles.

"Sonette, you're home." Ajax said shock.

"Yeah, I am." Sonette whispers. "Where is everyone?" Sonette then asks.

"Your father is in his study." Ajax replies. "Come on." Ajax said and the pair starts walking.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"So what brings you back?" Ajax asks.

"It's kinder a long story." Sonette replies. "I was held captured by the Babylon for over 4 months. No one came. I manage to get away and saved by a passing ship." Sonette explains.

"Come on." Ajax said. They came to Jules' study and Sonette smiles at Jules the Hedgehog who was hard at work. Jules looks up and goes into shock.

"Sonette." Jules whispers as he stands up.

"Hi." Sonette said as she walks over to the desk. Jules walks over and pulls Sonette into a hug.

"You're home." Jules said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I am." Sonette whispers. "Sorry I was away for so long."

"No, it's ok." Jules tells her as he lets her go. "What's wrong?" Jules then asks and Sonette sighs. Jules then pulls Sonette's bandanna off and saw one of her ear has been cut. "Sonette, who did this to you?" Jules asks.

"The Babylon." Sonette replies and Jules sighs as he pulls her into another hug. Sonette felt tears in her eyes. Sonette then tells Jules what she has been through and what has happened to her. Once she was done, she was in tears and Jules tighten his grip around his daughter. "He's dead and I couldn't save him. Zeus, he…he helped me through it all." Sonette cries.

"It's ok baby, you're home." Jules tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I lost your bag and Sonia's compass and Amy's necklace." Sonette whispers.

"It's ok because they can be replace. You can't be replace." Jules tells her as he lets her go and Sonette looks up at him. "Come on." Jules said and the pair starts walking. "We have your room set up and ready for you when you came home. You have clothes in there for you as well." Jules tells her.

"Thanks, this is all I go and there not even mine." Sonette tells him.

"Father!" a voice from behind call so the pair stop and look back to see Manic the Hedgehog. Manic saw Sonette and smiles as he runs to her and gives her a hug. Sonette smiles. "Sonette, you're home." Manic said.

"Yeah, I'm home." Sonette said and Manic lets her go.

"When did you get back?" Manic asks.

"Today, I haven't been here long." Sonette replies.

"What happened?" Manic asks worry.

"I'll tell you later, ok." Sonette tells him and Manic nods.

"Sonia is in the library with Sonic, maybe." Manic said.

"Let's go." Jules said and the trio starts walking. They walk into the library to see Sonia the Hedgehog reading. Sonia looks over and smiles as she gets up and walks ver.

"Sonette." Sonia said, giving Sonette a hug.

"Hey sis." Sonette said.

"Oh I have missed you so much." Sonia said.

"And I have missed you." Sonette said. Sonia lets Sonette go.

"Sonia, I think I found it." Sonic the Hedgehog said as he walks over. He then saw Sonette and goes into shock as he sits the book down. "Sonette." Sonic said walking over and Sonette gives him a hug. Sonic chuckles as he wraps his arms around Sonette tight.

"Missed you too Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Oh I have missed you." Sonic said, letting Sonette who walks back. "Where have you been? What happened to your ear?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"You three might want to sit down." Sonette tells Sonic, Sonia and Manic. The trio looks at her worried, by sat down and Sonette takes a deep breath in. She told them what happened with Amy and what happened when she was taken by the Babylon. Once she was, Sonia gets up and walks up to Sonette, giving her a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sonette." Sonia whispers.

"I'm home now." Sonette whispers.

"You are." Sonia said, letting her sister go. "Come on, we'll get you a bath." Sonia said, grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her off. After a hot bath, Sonette puts on a purple silk dress with the sleeves over her arms and off her shoulders, hugs her torso and flared bottom, going to her ankles, black flats and white gloves. Sonia then takes Sonette to her room and Sonette looks around, it was bigger than she remembered it. "We got you a queen size bed." Sonia said and Sonette walks to the window to see a balcony.

"Thanks sis." Sonette said and Sonia walks over.

"Why didn't Fire or anyone save you?" Sonia asks.

"I-I don't know." Sonette replies and Sonia sighs. "There has to be a reason why though. Maybe the Babylon tricked them." Sonette explains.

"Lunch is soon." Sonia then said and Sonette nods. Sonia then takes Sonette's hand and Sonette looks at her, then smiles.

"I'm ok, I just need time, that's all." Sonette tells her.

"I understand." Sonia said and Sonette looks out the window. She may be free, but they will come for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette was sitting in her room, sitting at her desk, writing a letter for Teagan and Sandra so they know what has happened to her. She finished the letter and sighs as she folds it up and puts it into an envelope. She then seals it and sighs. She gets up and walks out to find Manic. She wanted go to the hideout, but since she doesn't have any weapons so she wants to take Manic. She found Manic who smiles.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Can you come for a walk?" Sonette then asks.

"Uh sure." Manic replies and Sonette smiles. They head off and Sonette leads the way. "Where are we going?" Manic asks.

"I need to go to the hideout to see someone." Sonette replies. They came close to the hideout and sighs as she looks at Manic. "I don't think I can take you in." Sonette said.

"I'll wait here." Manic said and Sonette nods as she heads off. She walks into the hideout and walks into the library to be greeted by Jenson the Fox. Jenson looks at her shock.

"Sonette, what are you doing here?" Jenson asks.

"It's a long story." Sonette replies, then tells Jenson what happened to her. Once done, Jenson looks at her shock as he walks up to her.

"I'm sorry Sonette, I didn't know." Jenson said and Sonette sighs.

"I was told Teagan and Sandra went to a place called Blackrose." Sonette starts.

"I'm heading there myself." Jenson said and Sonette pulls out the note, handing it over.

"Can you give this to them?" Sonette asks.

"Sure. You take it easy." Jenson tells her.

"I will." Sonette whispers and Jenson sighs.

"I'll also see why no one came to you." Jenson tells her.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"We have some spear clothes you for you. I grabbed them just in case you needed more as well as new weapons, I remember you saying you needed an upgrade while you were here last." Jenson tells her as he walks off. Sonette smiles as she follows him and Jenson walks back with a large suitcase. "Here." Jenson said, handing it over.

"Thanks, I better have these just in case." Sonette said.

"Promise me while you are here, you will have the time off. Have the time to spend with your family." Jenson tells her and Sonette nods.

"I promise." Sonette then said. "I better get back to my brother."

"Take care." Jenson said and Sonette heads off. She walks out and heads back to Manic. She walks back to see him talking to a couple of guards.

"Hey sis." Manic said.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks.

"A new ship came in." Manic replies.

"I know, I was on it." Sonette said.

"So you met Rosie the Fox." a guard said.

"They saved my life. If they didn't find me, I would have died." Sonette tells them.

"Well I better meet them." Manic said.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head off with the guards. They came to the ship and Sonette saw Rosie waiting and looks annoyed. Sonette walks over and Rosie looks over and smiles.

"You're back." Rosie said.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Sonette asks.

"No, these guards are trashing my room." Rosie said and Sonette looks back at Manic who shrugs. Sonette drops the suitcase and walks on. She walks into Rosie's room to see three guards look at her.

"Get out." Sonette tells them and the guards look at each other. "Sir Manic is outside waiting for you three." Sonette adds and they walk out. Sonette follows them and Manic cross his arms as they walk over.

"You had no right to go on that ship." Manic tells the guards. "Get out of here." Manic then said and they head off.

"Thank you Sir Manic." Rosie said.

"That's ok, you saved my sister." Manic said and Rosie looks at Sonette confused.

"You never asked about my family so I never said anything." Sonette tells her.

"So you're…wow." Rosie said.

"Don't over think it, I'm also an assassin." Sonette tells her.

"Right, I'm still glade we found you." Rosie said.

"Me too." Sonette said.

"We better head back, I hope to see you around Rosie." Manic said.

"I hope so too." Rosie said and Sonette picks up her suitcase.

"Come on, I'm sure the others would be worried too." Manic adds.

"Stay safe Rosie." Sonette tells her.

"You too." Rosie said and Sonette follows Manic.

"So what's in the suitcase?" Manic asks.

"Spear clothes and weapons, I might not need them." Sonette replies.

"What do you mean?" Manic asks and Sonette smiles.

"I think people should know I am alive." Sonette tells him. Manic stops, grabbing Sonette smiling.

"Are you for real?" Manic asks

"Yeah, I am." Sonette said and Manic pulls her into a hug. Sonette chuckles.

"That's great Sonette, we have been waiting for this day for so long." Manic tells her.

"Well it's here." Sonette tells him and Manic lets her go.

"I'm sure father would love to hear you say this." Manic said as they start walking.

"If I am going to stay here, it's better if people know." Sonette explains.

"Come on." Manic said. They made it home and went to their father's study to see him with Sonic and Sonia.

"There you two are." Sonia said.

"Like when you were younger." Jules said smiling.

"Sonette has something to say." Manic tells them as they walk over.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I think it is time that people know I am alive." Sonette tells them and they smile.

"Oh that's great." Sonia said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles. "We can have a celebration." Sonia adds, letting Sonette go.

"She's right." Jules said and Sonette nods.

"I don't see why not." Sonette adds.

"And no assassin outfit." Sonia tells Sonette who chuckles.

"Better hide these under my bed." Sonette said, moving the suitcase behind her.

"Sonette." Sonia said.

"I was planning to put them there. I don't need them at the moment." Sonette tells Sonia.

"Come on." Sonia said as she grabs Sonette's hand and drags her out. They went to Sonette's room and Sonette walks to her bed. She drops the case down and push it under the bed.

"I'll get you out later." Sonette said as she looks at Sonia who was smiling.

"I can't wait till people find out you are alive and well." Sonia said and Sonette smiles. A part of her will regret this, but she needs to do this for them. "We still have a lot of work, but we can do it." Sonia tells Sonette who nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles. Last night they started working on plans to tell people she is alive and back. When Sonia said they had a lot of work to do, Sonette didn't think she meant this much work. Sonette sighs as she rolls over and closes her eyes. She wants to go back to sleep. She then heard the door open so she opens her eyes to see Sonia who was smiling.

"Come on." Sonia said walking to the wardrobe and pulls out a purple dress.

"Five more minutes." Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes.

"Come on Sonette, we have work to do." Sonia tells her and Sonette sighs as she opens her eyes and sits up.

"What do you mean?" Sonette asks.

"Get dress and I'll show you." Sonia tells her, throwing the dress over the screen. Sonette sighs as she gets up and walks behind the screen. She then gets dress into the dress. The dress hugs her torso and flared bottom to her ankle. Sonette walks out and Sonia walks over with black flats and white gloves.

"I get it." Sonette said, grabbing the shoes and gloves.

"Come on." Sonia said walking off. Sonette drops the shoes, putting them on and puts the gloves on. She walks out to see Sonia waiting. Sonia starts walking and Sonette follows her. They made it to the dining hall to see Jules, Sonic and Manic waiting.

"Good morning Sonia, Sonette." Jules greets smiling as they sit down.

"Morning." Sonia said and Sonette yawns, covering her mouth.

"Tired." Sonic said.

"A little." Sonette whispers.

"After breakfast, I need you to come with me." Jules tells Sonette who nods. Jules smiles. After breakfast, Sonette follows her father to his study and Jules sighs. "How are you feeling?" Jules asks as he sits down and Sonette sighs.

"Mephiles told me that he knew mother. Did she ever mention that?" Sonette asks.

"No." Jules replies and Sonette sighs. Jules then pulls out a diary and throws it over. "This was your mother's, I haven't read it." Jules tells Sonette. Sonette grabs it and sighs. "Take your time." Jules said and Sonette nods

"Why am I here?" Sonette asks and Jules her hand some paperwork so sign.

"You need to sign these since you are the second eldest. This will say you are alive and back." Jules explains and Sonette nods as she signs them.

"No turning back now." Sonette said and Jules chuckles. Sonette hands it back and sighs. "Did you keep mother's letters?" Sonette then asks.

"I think I did." Jules said, going through his desk. "Ah, here they are." Jules said, pulling out a large envelope and hands it over. "I didn't read those either." Jules adds.

"Thanks father." Sonette said.

"Do you believe Mephiles?" Jules asks.

"I don't know, but if he is telling the truth, mother was going to help Mephiles leave the Babylon." Sonette replies.

"I hope you find what you are looking for." Jules said and Sonette smiles as she stands up.

"Me too." Sonette said walking off. She walks back her room and sits at the desk. She puts the letters away and opens the dairy, quickly looking over it, but stops on a page that looks promising.

'_It is happening again, Mephiles is being corrupted by those heartless monster. I wish he could leave and come to me. Sure I am marry to Jules, but Mephiles and I, we have a strong history. He means so much to me. Jules wouldn't understand, but I know our children will. Especially my Sonette. She reminds me so much of myself, I know she will do great things when she is older. I can feel it, if her father lets her, of course.'_

Sonette sighs as she closes the diary and sighs as puts it away. The others didn't need to know this. Sonia then walks in and over to Sonette who looks back.

"Here you are." Sonia said.

"What?" Sonette asks.

"I have been looking for you." Sonia tells her and Sonette sighs as she stands up.

"Sorry." Sonette said and Sonia grabs her hand.

"Come on." Sonia said and the pair walks off. "What happened with father?" Sonia asks.

"Paperwork." Sonette replies.

"Are you done now?" Sonia asks.

"I hope so." Sonette replies.

"Well we have a lot to do if people are going to find out you are alive. Being the second eldest, everything falls on you and Sonic." Sonia tells her.

"Great." Sonette whispers.

"You'll be fine." Sonia said as they walk into the library to see Sonic and Manic.

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?" Sonette asks.

"Yes." Sonia replies. Sonette sighs as she walks over and sits next to Sonic while Sonia sat next to Manic on the other side of the table.

"Also, in a couple of months I will be marrying Amy. Can you stay till then?" Sonic asks.

"Of course." Sonette replies.

"You said you met Amy, what did you think?" Manic asks.

"She's a sweet and caring girl." Sonette replies. "I gave her some training too." Sonette adds.

"Really?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, she wanted to know so I gave her the lessons. I got Lionel to change a few laws and they welcomed me in." Sonette explains.

"Wow, that's amazing." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Well you need to know how to act in public." Sonia tells her.

"Are you joking?" Sonette asks.

"She isn't." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do." Sonette admits.

"You need to learn how to hold your head up, not down." Sonia tells her.

"I'm an assassin, that's what I do." Sonette tells her.

"Not while you are here." Sonia tells her and Sonette sighs.

"It's just while you are Lady Sonette, not assassin Annabelle." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Ok then." Sonette said.

"Oh this is going to be fun, we also need to get you more dresses." Sonia tells her and Sonette nods.

"Hey, think of the positive." Sonic tells her. "You're home."

"I guess there is that." Sonette said.

"Ok, let's begin." Sonia said Sonette sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette was sitting in the library by a window, lost in her. Sonia has been boring her with her lesion. Sonette almost fell asleep, she's lucky Sonic kept her awake. Sonic then walks over and joins her.

"Hey sis." Sonic said.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Hiding from Sonia." Sonic said.

"A little, I'm just tired." Sonette replies as she leans into Sonic who wraps his arm around her.

"Remember when we use to run around when we were younger." Sonic said.

"How could I forget, those were great days." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles.

"They were." Sonic whispers.

"I miss her Sonic, I miss her so much." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"I know." Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs. "Hey, we will work this out." Sonic tells her.

"I know." Sonette said as Sonia walks over.

"Here you two are." Sonia said crossing her arms and Sonette sighs.

"Hey sis." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Sonia tells her as she walks off.

"Good luck." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she gets up and follows Sonia.

"I know this stuff is boring, but you need to do this." Sonia tells her.

"I am an assassin Sonia, this is going to be hard for me." Sonette tell Sonia as they stop and Sonia sighs.

"Can you try?" Sonia asks.

"I am trying Sonia." Sonette admits.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm pushing you too hard." Sonia said and Sonette sighs.

"I understand, you four are trying to get all this work done in such a short time." Sonette said and Sonia sighs.

"We just want to make this moment perfect for you." Sonia tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Anyway, father wants to see you. He's in his study" Sonia tells Sonette who nods as she walks off. Sonette walks into her father's study and Jules looks up.

"Good, your sister found you." Jules said as Sonette closes the doors and walks over.

"Uh yeah, she did." Sonette whispers as she sits down.

"Are you ok?" Jules asks worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "A little tired."

"I hope Sonia wasn't too hard on you." Jules said.

"No, she was fine. Just a lot to take in." Sonette explains.

"Good, I have been worry. Sonia is excited that you are doing this." Jules tells her.

"I know." Sonette said.

"Did you find what you were looking for in your mother's dairy?" Jules asks and Sonette sighs.

"I did, Mephiles and mother were really friends." Sonette replies and Jules sighs.

"Truth be told, I don't know how to take that." Jules admits.

"Mother was going to help Mephiles leave the Babylon." Sonette tells her father. "I only read on page, I haven't looked at the rest." Sonette adds.

"I never had the courage to look through it. Your mother always got mad when I even asked about her privacy." Jules tells Sonette who smiles. "Anyway, I ask for you come was to check on you." Jules tells Sonette.

"Well she hasn't caused me to run off yet." Sonette said and Jules chuckles.

"Take it easy." Jules tells her and Sonette nods as she gets up and heads off. As the day went on, Sonette went around and explored her home. She then runs into a servant who almost fall over, but Sonette quickly wraps her arms around her and pulls her close. Sonette then got a good look at her. She was a fox, she has rose pink fur with white fur on the tip of her tail and muzzle, short, forest green, yellows eyes and is wearing a blue and white dress, a white apron, black flats and white gloves.

"I'm sorry my lady." the servant said as Sonette lets her go.

"That's ok, what's your name?" Sonette asks.

"Eleanor Fox, my lady." Eleanor replies.

"Just Sonette will do." Sonette tells Eleanor who nods.

"Again, I'm sorry." Eleanor said.

"It was an accident, I'm not mad." Sonette tells her and Eleanor smiles.

"I better go." Eleanor said walking off and Sonette sighs as Manic walks over.

"What happened?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies.

"So you met Eleanor." Manic said as they start walking.

"Sweet girl." Sonette said.

"Father wants to kick her out." Manic tells her and Sonette looks to him shock.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"There is no use for her." Manic replies. "Well so he says." Manic adds and Sonette sighs.

"Tell him to make a use for her." Sonette said.

"You." Manic said.

"I will when I get a chance." Sonette said.

"Are you ok?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "A little worried on what the Babylon will do when you announce me alive." Sonette admits.

"Don't worry, we got them." Manic tells her.

"I know I know." Sonette said.

"Come on." Manic said and they head back to the library to see Sonic and Sonia waiting. Sonette sits next to Sonic and Manic sat next to Sonia. The four worked in the library till dinner. Sonette yawns and Jules chuckles.

"It's been a hard day for you Sonette." Jules then said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells him.

"I'm sure you are." Jules said and Sonette sighs as she leans back. She wasn't really hungry.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies. After dinner, Sonette heads off and got a hot bath and ready for bed. She walks out onto her balcony and sighs. She was worried about Fire. He was meant to see her off so what did he do when she never made it. Sonette sighs, she will have to find out when she finds them or they come here. She then heard the door open so she looks back to see Sonic who walks over.

"Hey." Sonic said walking next to Sonette.

"Hey." Sonette said as she looks out at the city.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"Tired." Sonette replies. "And worried, I never made it to my ship. Fire would know that, he was going to see me off. I don't know where he is or what he is doing." Sonette explains.

"Hey, I'm sure he's looking for you." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know Sonic." Sonette whispers and Sonic place his hand on Sonette's.

"Just think, you are home and safe. If the others find out, they will come here." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. He was right, all she could is stay here, recover and spend time with her family before she has to leave them again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles as she stretches. She looks back to see Sonic who sits up. Sonette got Sonic to stay like they did when they were young. She didn't feel safe last night. Sonette moans as she sits up and sighs.

"Morning." Sonic whispers.

"Morning." Sonette said.

"You better get dress." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette gets dress and sighs, she couldn't do it up. She walks out and Sonic smiles as he walks over. "Turn around." Sonic said. Sonette nods as she turns around and Sonic goes to do up the dress, but stops when he saw her scars. "Sonette." Sonic whispers, pushing the dress open more so he could get a better look.

"A lot of them are from when I got whipped." Sonette tells him.

"They look bad, I mean some are burn marks." Sonic said.

"I know how I got them." Sonette whispers. Sonic sighs as he runs his hand along her back. He was meant to protect her, but he failed.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Sonic said as he does the dress up and Sonette turns around.

"For what? It's my fault I have them." Sonette tells him. "Plus what happened with mother, no one knew it was going to happen." Sonette adds and Sonic sighs.

"Come on." Sonic said and the pair heads out for breakfast. When they walk into the dining hall they saw Jules, Sonia and Manic already there.

"Morning sleepy heads." Manic greets as Sonic and Sonette sits down.

"What happened to you last night Sonic, I drop by your room, but you weren't there?" Sonia asks.

"He was with me." Sonette replies.

"Oh." Sonia said.

"Well that's good, you two always stayed in each other's room when you were younger." Jules said and Sonic smiles. After breakfast, Sonette went for a walk when she saw a door open a bit. She walks in and sighs as she saw the window wide open. She walks over and closes it. She then felt someone behind her so she quickly turn around to see a young assassin. She was a hedgehog, she has light fur light green hair and midnight blue.

"What are you doing here kid?" Sonette asks.

"I heard you were here and wanted to meet you." the young assassin replies and Sonette sighs.

"What's your name?" Sonette asks.

"Lucy." Lucy replies.

"Ok Lucy, why are you here? Why do you want to meet me?" Sonette asks.

"Because I heard what you have done, you are one the best assassins out there." Lucy replies. "And I'm hoping to get some training." Lucy then admits and Sonette sighs.

"Ok, follow me. I need to change and I am not leaving you alone." Sonette tells her.

"Ok." Lucy said and Sonette walks off with Lucy right behind her.

"Who was meant to train you?" Sonette asks.

"They haven't found anyone." Lucy replies.

"And how long have you been an assassin?" Sonette then asks.

"Around 4 years." Lucy replies and Sonette stops, turning around to face Lucy who stops.

"No training." Sonette whispers.

"None, that's why when the Babylon grabbed me, I broke." Lucy replies. "I'm here as punishment." Lucy adds and Sonette sighs, this shouldn't be happening.

"Stay with me, ok. You will be train." Sonette tells Lucy whose eyes lit up with joy.

"Really, oh thank you." Lucy sad, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles. She was going to help this kid. Lucy lets her go and they head to Sonette's room. Sonette grabs the chest from under her bed and walks behind the screen to get chance. She was no wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. Sonette chuckles.

'Thank you Jenson.' Sonette thought as she walks out as Sonia walks in. Lucy hides behind Sonette and Sonia looks at Sonette shock.

"You said you wouldn't be needing that." Sonia said.

"I have to train this young assassin Sonia, that's it." Sonette tells her and Sonia saw Lucy.

"How old is she?" Sonia asks.

"I'm 14." Lucy replies.

"I guess that's ok, you can use the ball room." Sonia tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you." Sonette said as she grabs Lucy and heads off.

"Is that your sister?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"I don't think she likes me." Lucy adds.

"No, it's not that. It's me, so don't worry about it." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods. They walk into the empty ball room and Lucy walks around. Sonette smiles.

"This is huge." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers and Lucy looks back. "Are you ready?" Sonette asks as she walks up to Lucy who nods.

"As ready as I will ever be." Lucy then admits and Sonette chuckles.

"You will be fine kid, we will take it slow and we can go from there." Sonette tells her as Manic walks in.

"Hey sis." Manic said running over. "Who is this?" Manic asks.

"Lucy, I'm training her." Sonette replies.

"Right, before you start, I need to talk to you about mother." Manic tells her and Lucy walks off.

"What about her?" Sonette asks.

"I found this." Manic said, handing Sonette a letter. Sonette looks at him confused, but then reads it.

'_My dear Aleena. Being apart is killing me, now that we are both married to different people, I feel sense of regret. I should have told you how much you meant to me sooner and we could have runaway together, but it is too late. I hope no matter what happens, we can always be friends and one day, I will be free from these heartless monster once and for all. Yours truly, Mephiles'_

Sonette sighs as she looks at Manic.

"Mother and Mephiles had a thing, ok. Mother was going to help Mephiles leave the Babylon, as she calls them, the heartless monster. When mother was killed, Mephiles was furious, but couldn't do anything." Sonette explains.

"So you knew." Manic said and Sonette puts the letter away.

"Mephiles told me and I looked in mother's dairy." Sonette explains.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Manic asks.

"Because I don't want to ruin your memory of her. It's just something we and father have to keep quiet." Sonette tells Manic who nods.

"Annabelle." Lucy said walking back. The windows smash and Lucy walks back as Babylons jump in. Sonette and Manic draws their swords. Sonette runs to Lucy, killing the Babylons around her while Manic took the rest. After a while, only one was left and he grabs Lucy who screams.

"Let her go." Sonette tells him. Lucy lets her arm drop and pulls out a dagger.

"Anna." Lucy whispers.

"Hand her over." Sonette tells the Babylon. Lucy then stabs him, causing him to let her go and Lucy drops as Sonette runs over and stabs him before he could hurt Lucy. Sonette then drops by Lucy who gives her a hug. Sonette looks at Manic who sighs as he looks around. Then Ajax and a group of guards runs in. Sonette shakes her head as she looks at Lucy. Why did the Babylon attack like that? Sonette stands up with Lucy in her arms and walks to a broken window. They were out there, watching them and she needs to stop them once more and protect this kid.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette is sitting in her father's study with Lucy on her lap, Sonia in the chair next to her and Sonic behind her and Manic behind her. Jules then walks in and sits down.

"We don't know how the Babylon got pass the guards." Jules tells them.

"So what do we do?" Sonia asks.

"We stay on high alert." Jules tells them and Sonette sighs. "Lucky you did get change." Jules said to Sonette.

"Yeah, very lucky." Sonette whispers.

"And I don't believe I know your name." Jules said to Lucy who buries her face into Sonette.

"This is Lucy." Sonette tells her father. "She's a young assassin and it is up to me to train her." Sonette explains.

"That's explains why you were in the ball room." Jules said.

"Yes." Sonette said.

"We can't let them get away with this." Sonic said.

"Calm down Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic nods. "If it is ok with you father, I would Lucy to stay with me." Sonette then said and Lucy look up at her shock.

"Of course." Jules replies and Sonette smiles.

"I don't have my stuff." Lucy whispers.

"I have to take her to get her stuff." Sonette said as Lucy gets up and Sonette stands up.

"Ok, be careful." Jules tells her and Sonette nods, then heads off with Lucy. Lucy sighs as she takes Sonette's hand. They head out and to the hideout.

"The others are going to be mad." Lucy tells Sonette.

"Leave them to me." Sonette assure her and Lucy nods. They made it to the hideout and Lucy runs off to her room. Sonette waited. She then saw Madeleine Hedgehog. Madeleine has light pink fur, long, sky blue hair and has bio-colour eyes, left purple, right emerald green.

"Sonette, what are you doing here?" Madeleine asks.

"Waiting for Lucy." Sonette replies and Madeleine sighs. "My family and I were attacked by Babylon, any ideas why?" Sonette asks and Madeleine shakes her head.

"No, I don't know. I'll look into it." Madeleine tells Sonette, then walks off. Sonette sighs as Lucy walks over with her stuff.

"Ready." Lucy said.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head off.

"Did you tell Madeleine?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, don't worry." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods. They made it back and went straight to Sonette's room. Sonette helped Lucy unpack and rearrange so Lucy could have more room. Once they were done, Sonic walks in and Sonette sighs.

"How did it go?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I got Madeleine to look in on why we were attack." Sonette explains.

"Good, we're looking around ourselves." Sonic tells her.

"That's good, I just don't understand it." Sonette said. "Look I have things to do."

"I understand, just checking in sis." Sonic said, then walks off. Sonette looks at Lucy.

"Follow me." Sonette tells Lucy and they heads off. Sonette took Lucy to the garden and Lucy smiles as she looks around.

"It's so nice here." Lucy said.

"Shall we begin?" Sonette asks and Lucy nods.

"I thought we wouldn't be able to do it today." Lucy then admits.

"Sooner we start the better." Sonette tells her.

"I understand." Lucy said and Sonette nods.

"As I said, we are going to start slow." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods. For the rest of the day Sonette train Lucy. Sonette was mad that no one has train her yet since she started training when she was 8 years old and Lucy is 14, but was 10 when she joined. By nightfall, Sonette called it and they head inside. Sonia then walks over.

"I have good news." Sonia said, grabbing Sonette's hands.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Next week, we have the plan to announce you are alive." Sonia tells her and Sonette nods.

"Good." Sonette said.

"And the ball is the same night." Sonia adds.

"Ball?" Lucy whispers.

"We are also going to need to get her some clothes too." Sonia said walking off.

"If anyone asks at the ball on who you are, you are my adopted sister." Sonette tells Lucy.

"It is the truth." Lucy whispers and Sonette smiles.

"It is." Sonette said as she turns to face Lucy who turns to face Sonette. "Why did you become an assassin?" Sonette asks Lucy.

"I met Carson, he's been an assassin for 18 years. I was alone, my parents are dead and I don't have any brothers and sister. I don't even know if I have any other family. He took me in, said he would look after me, but he was killed 2 years ago." Lucy explains and Sonette sighs, she knew Carson and heard of his death.

"I knew Carson, he was a good man." Sonette said.

"He was." Lucy whispers. "I heard why you join, that your mother was killed by a Babylon and you just got away on a ship that Fire Hedgehog was on." Lucy said.

"The Babylon's name that killed my mother is Dean." Sonette tells Lucy.

"Dean, I have heard that name before." Lucy whispers.

"Come on." Sonette said and Lucy nods as she follows Sonette. After dinner, Sonette went for a bath and made Lucy go for one. They were getting ready for bed, Sonette tucks Lucy in when Sonette looks out the balcony to see a worried Fire the Hedgehog. Sonette runs over, opening the door and Fire pulls her into a hug.

"Baby girl." Fire said and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes.

"You found me." Sonette whispers.

"I had a feeling you would come here." Fire admits and Sonette sighs. Fire lets her go and Sonette looks back to see Lucy sitting up. "That's Lucy, right?" Fire asks.

"Yeah, I'm training her." Sonette replies.

"Sonette, a moment." Fire said and Sonette nods as they walk outside. Sonette closes the door and Fire sighs. "Where have you been?" Fire asks worry.

"Weststar Island, the Babylon had me, for a little over four months." Sonette replies and Fire looks at her shock.

"Damnit, I didn't know they had that island." Fire said. Sonette then saw her father's bag, the same one he gave her when she left her to Delos. "I found your gear, here's your bag, compass and necklace. Didn't know you had one." Fire said, handing the bag over.

"Amy gave it to me." Sonette whispers. "I know who the man is, the man that killed my mother. His name is Dean." Sonette tells Fire.

"Dean, at least we have a name." Fire said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. "Look, it is late and I have a lot of work to do."

"Doing what?" Fire asks.

"My announcement of me being alive." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Fire asks.

"I do." Sonette said. "It is mainly for them."

"Ok." Fire said.

"Also, we were attacked today by the Babylon, could you help me out?" Sonette asks.

"Of course baby girl." Fire said, then kiss Sonette on the forehead.

"Thanks Fire." Sonette whispers. "Drop by tomorrow morning."

"I will." Fire said.

"Also, Jenson got me more clothes so don't worry about that." Sonette tells him.

"Ok, sleep well." Fire said, then heads off. Sonette heads inside and smiles. Fire was here, he was safe and back with her.

"That was Fire." Lucy said as Sonette walks over and gets in on her side of the bed.

"Yeah, it was." Sonette said. "Now sleep." Sonette tells her. Lucy lies down and Sonette smiles as she lies down. Things are looking up already.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she sits up and rubs her neck. She looks back to see Lucy still is asleep. Sonette gets up and quickly gets dress. She then walks over and wakes Lucy who yawns.

"Morning." Sonette whispers and Lucy smiles as she gets up. Lucy grabs her clothes and gets dress behind the screen. Lucy then walks over and they head out for breakfast. They walk into the dining room to see Jules, Sonic, Sonia and Manic.

"You two made it." Sonia said.

"Sorry, we slept in." Sonette said.

"That's ok." Jules assure her and Sonette smiles.

"Fire came last night." Sonette tells them.

"So he is here." Manic said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"That's good." Jules said.

"He found my bag, the compass and the necklace Amy gave me." Sonette tells Jules and Jules smiles. After breakfast, Sonette and Lucy heads back to Sonette's room to see Fire waiting for them. "You're early." Sonette said.

"Come on." Fire said and the trio heads off. They sat on top of a building and enjoyed the morning sunlight.

"Why didn't anyone come for me?" Sonette asks.

"We tried, but the Babylon kept sending us the wrong way." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks at the sky. "What happened to you?" Fire asks and Sonette tells Fire what happened. Once done, Fire pulls her into a hug.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells her. Fire kiss the top of Sonette's head and lets her go.

"Does Teagan and Sandra know what is going on?" Fire asks.

"I sent a note." Sonette replies. "I have to go and see someone." Sonette then said.

"Who?" Fire asks.

"Rosie, she found me when I was floating out in the ocean." Sonette replies.

"Lead the way." Fire said and Sonette nods as she heads off. Sonette found Rosie sitting at café. Sonette walks over and joins her.

"Morning." Rosie said.

"Morning." Sonette greets as Fire and Lucy walks over. "How are you feeling today?" Sonette asks.

"Well." Rosie replies.

"Will you be around next week?" Sonette asks.

"Maybe, we haven't gotten any plans since we have nowhere to go." Rosie explains.

"If you need any help, just let me know, ok." Sonette tells her.

"Thanks." Rosie said. "So what is happening next week?"

"My family is announcing I am alive." Sonette tells her.

"That's nice." Rosie said.

"A little annoying." Sonette admits and Rosie giggles.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Rosie said.

"It is." Sonette said. "You just take care."

"You too." Rosie said and Sonette gets up. Sonette walks off with Fire and Lucy.

"Where now?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "But I better head back."

"Right, come on." Fire said and Sonette nods. The trio heads back. Once home, Sonette took Fire and Lucy heads to Jules' study. They walk in and saw Jules and sonic working. Sonette walks over to see they could help them.

"Hey sis." Sonic greets.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"Fire, Lucy." Jules greets.

"Sir." Lucy said.

"How is everything going?" Sonette asks.

"Quite well." Jules replies.

"I came to see if I can help." Sonette said

"Just stay out of trouble at the moment." Jules tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said. Sonette grabs Fire and Lucy and they heads out.

"I better head off." Fire said.

"Yeah, see you later." Sonette said and Fire heads off. Lucy looks at Sonette who smiles. "Come on." Sonette said and they heads off. Sonette finds Ajax who smiles.

"Hey." Ajax greets.

"How are you?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Ajax replies. "Any luck on finding the Babylon?" Ajax asks.

"No so stay on high alert." Sonette tells him and Ajax nods.

"What happened with Ethan?" Ajax asks.

"Last I heard, he was in Delos. He saved my life." Sonette replies.

"It's good to see he is doing something good." Ajax said.

"He made a mistake. He has helped us a lot so we gave him a chance." Sonette explains.

"Yet you killed David." Ajax said.

"He was a Babylon." Sonette replies and Ajax looks at her shock. "Take care." Sonette said walking off with Lucy.

"What do we do?" Lucy asks.

"Take it easy." Sonette replies and Lucy nods. "Come on." Sonette said and they head to the ball room. Sonette walks to the broken window.

"When will they be replace?" Lucy asks.

"When they can." Sonette replies and Lucy nods. "Do you want to train for a bit?" Sonette then asks, walking over to Lucy.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy replies and Sonette nods. The pair train for the rest of the day. By nightfall, they called it as Sonic walks in. Sonic smiles as he walks over to Sonette.

"Hey Sonic." Sonette greets and Sonic smiles.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonette asks.

"Look for you two, dinner is ready." Sonic tells her. Sonette nods. They head off for dinner. After dinner, they got ready for bed. Sonette was locking the balcony as Lucy climbs into bed. Sonette sighs as she looks outside.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she closes the curtains.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asks worry.

"Yeah, stay here." Sonette tells him and Lucy nods. Sonette heads off, she wanted to go for a walk. She runs into Sonia who gives Sonette a hug. "What's wrong?" Sonette asks.

"I just have a bad feeling." Sonia replies and Sonette sighs.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Sonette said and Sonia nods. They head to Sonia's room. Sonette and Sonia walks to the bed and Sonette tucks Sonia in. "Everything is going to be ok Sonia." Sonette assures her and Sonia nods.

"Thanks." Sonia whispers.

"See you in morning." Sonette said walking off. She heads back to her room and climbs into bed.

"Is everything ok?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, just Sonia." Sonette explains.

"Oh, is she ok?" Lucy asks.

"I hope so." Sonette replies.

"I'm sure she is fine." Lucy said and Sonette nods.

"Just having a bad day." Sonette tells her. "Now get some sleep."

"Ok." Lucy said and Sonette closes her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**1 week later**

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. Sonette got Lucy her own room so she doesn't have to sleep here. Today was the day they announce of her being alive was going to be made. She was a little worried, but Fire said he will keep her close. Sadly Rosie and the others had to leave, she really wanted to get to know Rosie more, but she had to go. Sonette gets up as Sonia walks in with a dress.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Sonia tells her. Sonette nods as she gets up and they walk behind the screen. Sonette puts the dress on and sighs. It is a deep green silk dress that hugs her tors and flared bottom that goes to her ankles. Sonette then puts some black flat and white silk gloves. "Today is a big day." Sonia said as they head off.

"I know." Sonette said. They made it to the dining hall to see Jules and Sonia already there. Then Manic and Lucy walks in and Lucy sits next to Sonette.

"Morning." Lucy whispers and Sonette smiles. The pair has done a lot of training through the week and Lucy is getting better. After breakfast, Sonette follows Sonia.

"This is going to be great. You don't have to say anything, just stand on the stage with us and smile." Sonia tells her and Sonette sighs.

"That's a positive." Sonette admits.

"We knew you doing a speech was a bad idea." Sonia said and Sonette chuckles.

"Also Fire and a few assassins will be watching over the advent." Sonette tells Sonia.

"Good." Sonia said.

"I need to grab something from my room quickly." Sonette tells her.

"Make it quick." Sonia said and Sonette nods as she heads off. She walks into her room and grabs a cloth and a dagger. She puts her right foot on a seat, wrapping the cloth around her lower leg and slides a dagger in it. She may have promised Sonia no weapon, but she is not leaving here without it. Sonette then grabs the necklace Amy gave her and puts it on. She then heads out to meet up with her family.

"Ready?" Jules asks and Sonette nods. They climb into the carriage and they head off. Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks out the window.

"You'll be fine." Jules tells Sonette.

"I just have a bad feeling." Sonette admits and Sonic takes Sonette's hand.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. They made it to the place and Sonette sighs as Jules and Sonic gets out. "Come on." Sonic said, putting his hand out. Sonette climbs out, grabbing Sonic's hand and they follow their father on the stage with Sonia and Manic close behind them. Sonette saw so many people were here. Jules started talking, but Sonette wasn't listening, she was looking around. She then saw Fire and smiles as she looks at her father who looks back at her.

"Sonette has come home to us." Jules said and Sonette looks at Sonic who smiles. People start clapping and cheering. Jules puts his hand out and Sonette takes it, walking next to him. The moment was right. She then saw movement at the back, but Sonette kept smiling. She saw no point starting a panic. Then someone screams from behind. Sonette looks at Jules who nods. Sonette jumps down and made her way through the crowed. She made it to the back and five dead people.

"They're dead." a woman cries and Sonette drops down by them. Stab through the heart. Sonette sighs as she looks up to see Fire who shrugs. She looks at the woman who looks at Sonette with tears in her eyes.

"Did you see who did this?" Sonette asks.

"No." the woman cries and Sonette sighs as she felt something was wrong. She pulls out her dagger and looks around. Fire climbs down and walks over to her.

"What is it?" Fire asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies and Fire sighs. "I have to head back to my family." Sonette said as she puts the dagger away and Fire nods. Fire guides Sonette back to her family and Jules pulls her into a hug. "I'm fine." Sonette assures her father who lets her go.

"What happened?" Sonic asks.

"Five dead, no one saw who did it." Sonette replies.

"We better head back." Jules tells them. Sonette looks at Fire who nods as he head off. Sonette smiles as she follows her family back to the carriage.

"I can't believe this happen." Sonia said annoyed.

"I can." Sonette whispers.

"Well let's hope tonight goes well." Sonia said and Sonette nods. Once home, Sonette followed Sonic who takes her to the library. Sonic turns around and puts his hand out.

"What?" Sonette asks.

"Dagger." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as she grabs the dagger and hands it over. "Did you really think I didn't see you with this?" Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"Going out unarmed is something I don't do." Sonette tells him.

"Well you are inside now." Sonic said walking and Sonette chase after him.

"Just don't tell Sonia, she will kill me." Sonette pleads.

"I won't." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers. As the night got closer, they got ready for their guest. Sonette was standing on her balcony when Fire and Lucy joins her. "Any luck?" Sonette asks.

"No, they got away." Fire replies and Sonette sighs.

"Guests are coming, we have to be ready." Sonette tells them.

"Of course, last time your family had a ball, Babylon attacked." Fire said.

"Lucy, I need you to stay with me." Sonette tells her.

"Of course." Lucy said. "Can I ask why?"

"I have no weapons on me and I promised Sonia I wouldn't so I need you." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Lucy said.

"Be careful." Fire tells them and heads off.

"Come on." Sonette said and Lucy nods as the pair starts walking. They walk into the ball room and Sonette walks to her father.

"Hey Sonette." Jules said.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"I heard about your promise to Sonia." Jules said and Sonette sighs.

"She didn't give me much a choice." Sonette tells Jules. "Lucy is staying close to me." Sonette adds.

"That's good." Jules said and Sonette smiles. As the night went on, Sonette did her best to avoid people. She saw standing by a window with Lucy who is looking around.

"This is good training for you." Sonette tells her and Lucy looks at her. "Look through the crowed and tell me if someone seems off to you." Sonette tells her and Lucy looks around.

"I don't see nothing." Lucy whispers.

"See that man by the pink fox. He's has been holding that glass of wine for 10 minutes now." Sonette tells her. Lucy looks over.

"Is he a Babylon?" Lucy asks softly.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as the man sits the wine of the tray that Eleanor has. Sonette walks over and grabs it and Eleanor looks at her.

"Lady Sonette." Eleanor said smiling.

"Eleanor, how are you?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine my lady." Eleanor replies.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Sonette tells her.

"Of course my lady." Eleanor said and Sonette walks back to Lucy. She smells the wine and sighs, poison.

"Smell this kid." Sonette tells her, handing the glass over and Lucy smells it.

"That's poison." Lucy whispers.

"That's right kid, keep a close eye on that man." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods as she hands the glass back and walks off. Sonette heads to her father who smiles.

"Hey." Jules greets.

"We have a problem." Sonette said as she pulls her father aside.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"Smell." Sonette tells him and Jules smells the wine.

"Poison." Jules whispers.

"The Babylon are here." Sonette whispers and Jules sighs. Sonette walks to a plant and pour the wine of it. Then a scream was heard and Sonette runs over to see a dead hedgehog.

"Not again." Sonette whispers as she grabs the cup and smells it. Poison. Sonette gets up and looks around. She couldn't see Lucy. "Lucy!" Sonette calls as she looks around. She was gone. Sonette starts to panic as she heads out. "Lucy! Where are you!?" Sonette calls.

"Anna!" she heard Lucy scream. Sonette ran towards it to see a Babylon has her, Arthur.

"The great Sonette Hedgehog." Arthur said and Sonette grew angry.

"Let Lucy go, it's me you want." Sonette tells him.

"You're right." Arthur said, throwing Lucy to the side and went to attack Sonette who jump out of the way. Sonette then starts punching Arthur over and over till she knocks him out cold. Then Ajax runs out and Sonette looks at him.

"Take him to a cell, we need him alive." Sonette tells Ajax as three more guards run over. They grab Arthur and Sonette grabs Lucy who buries her face in Sonette. "It's over Lucy, its ok." Sonette whispers and Lucy sighs. Sonette took Lucy back to the ball and Sonia runs over.

"Seven more people are dead." Sonia tells her and Sonette sighs as people start leaving.

"I'm sorry Sonia." Sonette said as Jules, Sonic and Manic walks over.

"It's not your fault, it's the Babylon fault." Sonia tells her.

"We have on heading to a cell. His name is Arthur." Sonette tells them.

"Good." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Lucy. Sonette sighs as she looks at the others. Once the guest were gone, everyone got ready for the night. Sonette was standing on the balcony when Fire walks over.

"Hey baby girl." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"How many people died today?" Sonette asks.

"We counted 13." Fire replies and Sonette sighs. "How's Lucy?" Fire asks and Sonette looks back. Lucy is staying with Sonette after what happened with Arthur, she wants to keep her close.

"Shaken, Arthur almost killed her." Sonette replies as she looks at him.

"You're doing a good thing, looking after that girl." Fire tells her.

"She had no training when she came to me. After 4 years of being an assassin." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs.

"I have heard the lack of training that is happening." Fire admits and Sonette sighs.

"I better get back to her, take it easy Fire." Sonette tells him.

"You too baby girl." Fire said and heads off. Sonette sighs as she heads inside and climbs into bed. It was late and she has a lot of work tomorrow. They will pay for what they did today, she will make sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she sits up. She looks back to see Lucy still fast asleep and smiles. At least she was resting. Sonette gets up and rubs her neck. Sonette quickly gets dress, now wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. She then wakes Lucy who moans as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning." Sonette whispers and Lucy smiles as she sits up.

"Morning." Lucy whispers.

"Get dress." Sonette said and Lucy nods. Sonette walks outside and waited for Lucy. When Lucy walks out they headed to breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" Lucy asks.

"After breakfast we are heading out to find the Babylon." Sonette replies.

"Ok." Lucy said.

"Will you be ok doing that?" Sonette then asks.

"I can do it." Lucy tells her.

"If it ever gets too much, you let me know ok." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods.

"I will Anna." Lucy then said.

"Good." Sonette said. They walk into the dining hall to see Jules, Sonia and Sonic there. Sonette sighs as they sat down and Manic walks in.

"Morning you three." Sonia greets and Sonette smiles as Manic sits down across from her.

"Sorry, got caught up." Manic said.

"So Sonette, any plan?" Jules asks.

"Heading out to see what the Babylon are up to. Breaking my promise to Jenson, but after what happened yesterday, I don't care." Sonette explains.

"Promise me you will be careful." Jules tells her.

"We will father." Sonette assures him and Jules nods.

"Especially now that people know you are back." Sonia adds.

"I understand." Sonette said. After breakfast, Sonette grabs Lucy and they head off.

"What do you think the Babylon have plan?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Sonette replies. They made it to the hideout to be greeted by Fire.

"Thought you would come here." Fire said.

"After what happened yesterday, yeah, I'm here." Sonette tells him as they start walking.

"Madeleine is this way." Fire said, walking into the library. Madeleine looks over and smiles.

"I'm glad you are here." Madeleine said.

"What do we have?" Sonette asks.

"Shadow the Hedgehog and his father, Mephiles the Dark arrived today." Madeleine replies and Sonette sighs.

"That…where are they staying?" Sonette asks.

"We don't know." Madeleine replies. "The assassin following them hasn't came back."

"I'll look around I guess." Sonette said as Lucy clings to her. Sonette looks over and saw 3 young Mobians around Lucy's age looking over. Sonette looks at Madeleine who sighs. "Do they pick on her?" Sonette asks softly and Madeleine nods. "Come on Lucy, more training." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods. They head off and climb on top of a building. Sonette showed Lucy the best way up. Once at the top, Lucy sighs.

"Sorry about earlier." Lucy said.

"Don't be." Sonette assures her. "Ok, so we have to look for Shadow, Mephiles and our missing assassin, think you can do that?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah." Lucy replies.

"Good, let's move." Sonette tells her and they head off. If Mephiles is really here, she wanted to talk to him. She has questions for him. Sonette then runs and jumps on a building, just making it. Sonette turns around to see Lucy who didn't jump. "Come on." Sonette said.

"I won't make it." Lucy tells her and Sonette sighs. She then saw two Babylon behind Lucy.

"Lucy now!" Sonette shouts. Lucy looks back and sighs as she runs and jumps. Sonette catches her and pulls her back. "I got you." Sonette said as she starts running. She then scales down the building and sits Lucy down.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said as she wipes her eyes. Sonette sighs as she pulls Lucy into a hug.

"Hey, it's ok. I know you were scared." Sonette said.

"I'm not use to this." Lucy whispers.

"I know." Sonette said as she lets Lucy go. "But we are close."

"Yeah." Lucy whispers.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head off. After a while, Sonette looks up and sighs. She needed to move faster, but she can't leave Lucy. "Lucy, climb on my back." Sonette tells her dropping down to one knee. Lucy climbs on Sonette's back, not asking question and Sonette stands up. "Hold on." Sonette said as starts running and climbs up a building.

"Are you sure you can do this with me on your back?" Lucy asks.

"Only one way to find out." Sonette tells her and Lucy sighs. "Just don't look down." Sonette adds.

"Ok." Lucy whispers. Sonette looks around and sighs, no sign of them or the assassin. Sonette kept going, she has hope. Sonette then stops and smiles, seeing Mephiles standing on a building, waiting.

"What took you so long?" Mephiles asks. Sonette jumps over and Lucy lets Sonette go.

"Got busy." Sonette replies. "Where is the assassin that was following you?" Sonette asks.

"Locked up." Mephiles replies.

"I want them back." Sonette tells him and Mephiles chuckles.

"You remind me so much of your mother." Mephiles said.

"So people keep telling me." Sonette said and Mephiles chuckles.

"Your assassin is inside, tied up with 6 guards watching her." Mephiles tells her.

"Get rid of them." Sonette tells him.

"I can't." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs.

"Come on Lucy." Sonette said and Lucy follows Sonette. Sonette heads in and killed everyone in the way. She found the assassin. It was Ashley Cook. Ashely has amber fur with white fur on the tip of her tail and muzzle, short, mahogany brown hair and dark blue eyes. Sonette runs over and unties her.

"How did you find me?" Ashley asks.

"Mephiles kinder gave it away when I saw him in the window." Sonette replies. "Run back." Sonette tells her. Ashley nods as she heads off and Sonette grabs Lucy and heads up. Mephiles was still there. "Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Looking for you, when I heard of your great escape, I knew you would have found your way here." Mephiles tells her and Sonette sighs.

"If you were wise, you would leave." Sonette tells him.

"Maybe." Mephiles said walking off.

"Come on." Sonette said and Lucy nods as the start heading off. Sonette sighs and Lucy looks back.

"Anna." Lucy whispers and Sonette looks back to see a group of Babylon.

"Damnit." Sonette said, helping Lucy onto her back and starts running. Lucy clings to Sonette and kept going. She could hear the shooting at them.

"They're catching up." Lucy said and Sonette chuckles as she cuts through a building and heads home. She climbs through her balcony window and closes the door. Lucy lets Sonette go and Sonette sighs.

"We are in trouble." Sonette said and Lucy sighs.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette and Lucy are sitting in Jules' study talking to Jules about what happened. Jules sighs as he leans back.

"What do we do?" Jules asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies and Jules sighs.

"We need to tell Fire." Lucy said and Sonette nods.

"She's right, I have to report this, but I'll leave mother out of this." Sonette tells her father who nods.

"Take care." Jules tells her and Sonette nods as she gets up, grabbing Lucy and heads off.

"You can't tell anyone what you learnt about my mother." Sonette tells Lucy who nods. "Thanks." Sonette then said.

"Anytime Anna." Lucy said.

"You know you can call me Sonette." Sonette tells Lucy as they walk into her room to see Fire.

"Right, ok." Lucy said and Sonette sighs as she closes the door.

"What happened? Ashley came back and said she was captured by Mephiles, but you saved her." Fire asks.

"Ran into trouble, once we saved her, we had a nice chat to Mephiles and ran from a large group of Babylon. I knew I couldn't take them and Lucy is still in training." Sonette explains.

"It's true." Lucy adds and Fire sighs.

"Are you two ok?" Fire asks worry.

"We are fine." Sonette replies.

"Ok, stay safe." Fire said walking out and heads off. Sonette sighs as she walks over and closes the balcony.

"Did Mephiles really know your mother?" Lucy then asks, wanting to ask since she heard the news.

"Yes, they were friends and at one point, lovers though it didn't work out since Mephiles is a Babylon. They both married different people." Sonette explains and Lucy sighs. "My mother was going to help Mephiles leave the Babylon." Sonette adds and Lucy looks at her shock.

"Oh, wow." Lucy said and Sonette sighs. "I get it, I won't say a word." Lucy said. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles as Sonic walks over.

"Hey sis, are you busy?" Sonic asks.

"No, I'm free." Sonette replies.

"I need to talk to you about Amy." Sonic tells her.

"Ah Lucy, a moment." Sonette said.

"Sure." Lucy said walking out onto Sonette's balcony and Sonette looks at Sonic.

"What about Amy?" Sonette asks.

"Look her parents hate me, they only think me and her marrying is a good idea to keep the peace between the lands. I'm worried she will hate me." Sonic admits.

"You will be fine Sonic." Sonette tells him as she grabs his shoulders. "Be yourself and leave Grace and Lionel to me, ok." Sonette tells him.

"Ok." Sonic said. "You're right."

"I know I'm right." Sonette said smiling as she looks out the balcony, but couldn't see Lucy. Sonette runs out and looks around. "Lucy!" Sonette calls as Sonic runs out.

"Where did she go?" Sonic asks.

"I don't think she went anywhere willing." Sonette tells Sonic.

"Babylon?" Sonic asks and Sonette nods as she heads off. She ran to the hideout to be greeted by Fire and Madeleine.

"What's wrong?" Fire asks.

"I lost Lucy." Sonette replies.

"How?" Madeleine asks.

"I asked her to wait on the balcony while Sonic and I talk and now she is gone." Sonette explains.

"You don't think the Babylon has her?" Madeleine asks.

"I do, she was with me when I freed Ashely. They know she is with me." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Fire tells her and the pair head off.

"We should split up, cover more ground." Sonette tells Fire.

"No, I have an idea where they are." Fire tells her and Sonette follows Fire. They came to an inn and Sonette saw Shadow by a window.

"Shadow." Sonette whispers.

"We have to be careful." Fire tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette heads off and sneaks in. She was then grabbed by Mephiles and sighs.

"Come on." Mephiles said and they head up. They walk into the room where Shadow is with Lucy.

"Sonette!" Lucy cries and Sonette sighs.

"Let the girl go." Sonette tells Shadow.

"I don't think so, I want her to watch her hero die in front of her." Shadow tells her and Sonette sighs. "She was so easy to grab, just standing on the balcony, looking at you." Shadow explains as he grabs Lucy who whimpers in fear.

"Leave her alone." Sonette tells Shadow who chuckles as he puts a dagger to Lucy's throat.

"Shadow, you know we cannot kill any of them." Mephiles reminds Shadow who sighs.

"Who cares what our orders are." Shadow said and Sonette grabs a throwing blade.

"Shadow, if you do one more thing wrong, they will kill you." Mephiles tells him.

"Father, shut it." Shadow tells him. Lucy stomps on Shadow's foot and manage to break free. Sonette breaks free and grabs Lucy. She then pulls out her pistol and shoots at Shadow two times, both time missing, then runs out. They ran down stairs and outside to see Fire waiting.

"Come on." Fire tells them and they head off. They made it back to the hideout and found Madeleine in the library waiting.

"Thank goodness you three are ok." Madeleine said and Lucy clings to Sonette.

"Just." Sonette tells her and Madeleine sighs. "We need a team to take them down." Sonette tells Madeleine.

"We can't, we aren't allowed to." Madeleine tells her and Sonette sighs.

"So what, we let them kill our brothers and sisters why we stand here and feel sorry for ourselves." Sonette said.

"Sonette." Fire warns her.

"No way, with or without your help, they will be driven out of my city." Sonette tells them and walks off. Lucy chase after her and Sonette smiles.

"I'm with you, I may not be strong, but I'm with you." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy." Sonette said. "Let's go home, if the assassins won't help me, my father will." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods. Sonette wasn't letting these people come into her city and destroy it. She won't let history repeat itself. She lost so much because of them. Sonette sighs as she thought about Mephiles, what if she can finish what her mother started? What if she can get him to swap side and stop Shadow without killing him? Sonette sighs, only one way to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette and Lucy made it home to be greeted by Ajax. Ajax looks at her worried and Sonette sighs, she saw something was wrong.

"Your father is looking for you." Ajax tells her and Sonette sighs as she heads in with Lucy. She walks into her father's study to see Jules with Sonic, Sonia and Manic.

"Sonette, we have a problem." Jules tells her.

"Tell me about it, there are too many Babylons here and the assassins aren't doing anything about it." Sonette explains.

"So what do we do?" Sonic asks.

"Is Arthur still in a cell?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah." Jules replies.

"Lucy, stay here." Sonette tells her.

"Ok." Lucy said.

"Follow me." Sonic said walking off and Sonette follows him. They made it to the cells to see Arthur standing in front of his cell.

"Hello Sonette, I was wondering when you will come down." Arthur greets.

"You're going to be a good fox and talk." Sonette tells him and Arthur chuckles.

"Am I now?" Arthur said.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Not telling you." Arthur replies and Sonette sighs, she saw no point even trying with him.

"Right, well if you won't say anything then you are useless to us." Sonette tells him.

"Kill me, I don't care." Arthur tells her.

"Come on Sonic, I have a better idea." Sonette tells him and they head off.

"Ok, what is this better idea?" Sonic asks.

"I didn't want you to find out, but mother was friends with Mephiles the Dark. She was going to help him leave the Babylon once and for all. He's my better idea." Sonette tells him.

"No, I don't believe you." Sonic said.

"Talk to Manic, he knows too." Sonette tells him. They walk back into their father's study to see a group of guard. Lucy runs over and grabs Sonette.

"They have a lead on Mephiles." Lucy tells her and Sonette walks over.

"Sonette." Ajax said.

"I need Mephiles alive." Sonette tells Jules.

"As you wish." Jules said. "Ajax."

"I understand my lady, he will not be harm." Ajax tells her.

"I'm coming." Sonette tells him and Ajax nods.

"Of course my lady." Ajax said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Sonia asks.

"I have a card I can use on Mephiles and only I can use it." Sonette tells her and Sonia nods.

"Let's go." Ajax said and Sonette follows him with the guards behind her. Lucy runs over and Sonette looks at her.

"I need you here Lucy." Sonette tells her. "Protect my family."

"Be careful." Lucy said running off and Sonette sighs.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Ajax asks.

"Yes, the assassins won't do anything and I need to know why they are here this time." Sonette replies and Ajax nods. "Besides, you owe me for not telling anyone about that day." Sonette whispers and Ajax sighs.

"Right, thanks for that." Ajax said and Sonette smiles. They made it to a hotel and heads in. Sonette grabs her sword and heads upstairs with Ajax. She needed to find Mephiles. They came to a group of Babylon and Sonette chuckles. The pair killed them and kept going. Sonette then kicked a door in to see Mephiles siting down on a small table, drinking whisky. Sonette sighs as she puts her sword away and walks over to him.

"Mephiles." Sonette said and Mephiles chuckles.

"What took you so long?" Mephiles asks as Sonette walks over.

"I need to know why you are here." Sonette tells Mephiles who chuckles as he pours two drinks. Sonette sighs as she sits down and Mephiles sides a cup over.

"We are here to kill your brother, Sonic the Hedgehog." Mephiles tells Sonette, then takes a sip of his drink and Sonette grabs hers, smelling it, then takes a sip.

"I know you and my mother were in love." Sonette said.

"Till the day she died." Mephiles whispers and Sonette sighs. "If you're going to kill, get it over and done with." Mephiles tells her.

"You can still change sides." Sonette tells him.

"It's too late for me." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs as she stands up. "I'm dead anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks. "I mean, I could use your help."

"Why would you need my help?" Mephiles asks and Sonette sighs as she grabs Mephiles' glass and sits it down.

"Because you loved my mother, she wanted you to leave. I went over the letters and her diary. I know she loved you and she wanted to be with you. You can help me avenge her and you can help her children." Sonette explains and Mephiles sighs as he gets up and walks over to his desk. Sonette follows him and Mephiles hands her a large pile of paper work and diaries.

"That's everything on us. All of our plans here, what we want to achieve and what our plans and Dean." Mephiles tells her. Sonette grabs it and Mephiles sits down. Sonette sighs, he has given up. Sonette sits the stuff down and place her hand on Mephiles chest.

"I pray for your soul Mephiles." Sonette whispers, then stabs him with her hidden blade. Sonette sighs as she walks back as the blade slides up and she closes Mephiles' eyes. She grabs her stuff and walks out to see Ajax.

"And Mephiles?" Ajax asks.

"Dead, it's what he wanted." Sonette replies and they head off. Sonette felt guilty, but he is with her mother now. He is finally free. They made it home and Sonette went straight to the library. She sets up and started going through what Mephiles gave her. She then grabs Mephiles' diary and sighs as she opens it to see a letter address to her. Confused, she grabs it and reads it.

'_Sonette, if you are reading this, I am dead. I hope you can do what I couldn't and protect the ones you love. When Aleena first told me you remind her a lot of herself, I didn't believe her, but when I met you at Weststar Island. You are your mother's daughter meaning you have what she had, a heart of gold. I see that too. I need you to deal with my son, Shadow. He was corrupted by his mother and I fear I could not save him from himself. You can. I know this is a lot to ask, but I believe in you. I hope you achieve your mother's dream she had of you, the greatness you can do. Mephiles.'_

Sonette sighs as she looks at everything when Lucy runs over.

"How did it go?" Lucy asks and Sonette sighs.

"I got what I wanted." Sonette replies as she folds the letter and puts it away. Lucy walks over and looks over a few things.

"This…this is all the Babylon's plans and more." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Mephiles gave it to me." Sonette whispers. "My mother was right in her diary, he wasn't a bad person." Sonette said and Lucy sighs as she sits down.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucy asks.

"Help me go through this." Sonette replies and Lucy nods as she starts helping and Sonette smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette and Lucy spent hours going through the stuff that Mephiles gave Sonette and it is what they wanted. All the information and plans the Babylon has and they can now make sure none of them come true.

"This is great Sonette." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Mephiles didn't hold back." Sonette said and sighs, she wish she could have made him change sides.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"I wish Mephiles changed sides, that's all." Sonette replies and Lucy sighs.

"Why didn't he?" Lucy asks.

"I guess after my mother's death, he saw no point. He gave up." Sonette replies and Lucy sighs. "He is free now." Sonette adds and Lucy nods.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why didn't we take this so the hideout?" Lucy asks.

"So they can sit on this information and do nothing." Sonette replies and Lucy looks at her confused. "You heard what Madeleine said after I saved you. No, we are on our own." Sonette tells her.

"Ok." Lucy whispers and Sonette sighs.

"Lucy, if you want to leave, then go. I can take care of them." Sonette tells her.

"No, I don't want to leave you." Lucy said.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"Because you are the only one who truly cares about me. No one else does, not even Madeleine." Lucy explains and Sonette sighs, but smiles.

"You stay with me kid, I will look after you." Sonette tells her and Lucy smiles.

"No matter what you do, I will stand by you." Lucy said.

"Thank you." Sonette said as Sonic and Jules walks in.

"Here you are." Sonic said and they look at the paper work.

"How long have you been at this?" Jules asks, picking up a file.

"At least a couple of hours." Sonette replies.

"Why didn't you take this to your assassin friends?" Sonic asks.

"So they can sit on this and do nothing. No, Lucy and I, we are on our own. The others want nothing to do with this." Sonette explains. Sonic sits down next to Lucy and Jules walks over and sits next to Sonette. "Sonic, Mephiles told me the reason they are here is for you." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her shock.

"They want you out of the way." Lucy adds and Sonic sighs.

"Great." Sonic whispers.

"Now that Mephiles is dead, Shadow is going to be mad and want revenge for his father." Sonette tells him.

"Dangerous." Jules said.

"I went made to get revenge for mother. I know what will be going through his mind. I have to take care of him, like Mephiles said." Sonette tells them.

"Why did Mephiles tell you this?" Sonic asks.

"Because your mother and Mephiles were in love." Jules tells him and Sonic looks at him shock.

"It's true, Mephiles loved mother. Mother was going to help Mephiles leave the Babylon, but with her death, he gave up." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. "We have work to do since the other assassins won't help us." Sonette tells them.

"What do we do?" Sonic asks.

"We drive them out of our city." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles.

"I like that idea." Sonic said.

"We thought you would." Lucy said and Sonette smiles.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asks.

"We're working on it." Sonette replies. Then Sonia walks in with Fire and Sonette sighs.

"Fire." Sonette said as she gets up and walks over to him.

"I need to talk to you." Fire said and the pair walk into the hallway.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Did you kill Mephiles?" Fire asks and Sonette sighs.

"Yes, I did. He wanted me to do it, he gave up." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"Do you have any idea on how much trouble you are in?" Fire asks.

"No and I don't care. I did what I had to do to protect my brother, my family." Sonette replies.

"They are going to kick you and Lucy out of the creed." Fire tells her.

"Then let them." Sonette said and Fire sighs. "Because I will not let them hurt my family, not again. If you can't support me, then you know your way out." Sonette tells him.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers.

"Go Fire, you have nothing else to say to me." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs as he heads off. Then Lucy runs out and Sonette sighs as she drops down to one knee.

"How bad?" Lucy asks.

"They want to kick us out of the creed." Sonette replies.

"Who cares, as long as we stop he Babylon, I call that a win." Lucy tells her.

"We don't let my family know." Sonette tells her.

"Got it." Lucy said and Sonette stands up as Manic walks over.

"Hey sis." Manic said.

"Come with me Manic." Sonette tells him and the trio heads into the library. They sat down and Manic looks over the paperwork. Sonic the grabs Mephiles' diary and Sonette grabs it. "That's for me." Sonette tells him.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Mephiles' diary." Sonette replies. "He gave it to me."

"He seem to trust you." Sonia said.

"It's a long story." Sonette whispers. "Look, the assassins won't help me and Lucy so we need your help." Sonette tells them.

"We need a plan to tackle down the Babylon active." Manic said.

"We do." Sonette said with a nod.

"Why won't the assassins help?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "And I don't care." Sonette adds and Sonia nods.

"We have seen a lot of Babylon at the west which is mostly rundown buildings and where the poor and homeless live." Manic tells them.

"West is a start." Sonette said.

"Manic, get a group of guards ready, you will be joining Sonette and Lucy." Jules tells him.

"Of course." Manic said as he gets up and heads of.

"I'm going." Sonic said.

"Sonic, if you are their target, sending you out is suicide." Jules tells him.

"Father is right, I can't protect you if you are out there Sonic. I need you here to protect father and Sonia." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs, but nods. He did need to protect Sonia.

"Maybe if someone trained me, I won't need protecting." Sonia said.

"Soon sis, I promise." Sonette tells her as she stands up. "After all, I have to train Lucy so I'll train both of you at the same time." Sonette explains.

"Really, thanks Sonette." Sonia said smiling.

"Come on Lucy." Sonette said and Lucy nods as she stands up and the pair heads off. They met up with Manic and Ajax.

"We are ready." Manic said.

"Let's go then." Sonette said and they head off.


	13. Chapter 13

They head west as it started to get dark. Sonette smiles, she can use the darkness to her advantage. Manic looks at her worried, he had a bad feeling.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Manic asks softly.

"Yes, stay with Ajax." Sonette tells him and Manic nods. Sonette and Lucy heads off to get a better look around. She remembers the area a bit, but that wasn't enough. Sonette and Lucy climb up a building and got a good look around.

"It's so dark." Lucy said.

"We can use that, disappear in the shadows." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods. "You still have a lot of training ahead." Sonette tells her.

"Even though soon we won't be on the creed." Lucy whispers.

"Even though, we need to protect this city Lucy." Sonette explain and Lucy nods.

"We better keep moving." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods as they head off. Sonette then grabs Lucy as she saw 5 Babylon walking around with a torch. Sonette pulls her back and Lucy sighs.

"Babylon?" Lucy whispers.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers back and they hide behind a couple of barrels.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asks.

"Only one way to find out. Stay on top of the buildings." Sonette tells Lucy who nods as she heads up. Sonette takes a deep breath as she starts following them, sticking to the darkness. If she is right, they will lead them to their hideout. She saw Lucy following, but being careful and Sonette smiles. They came to an old building and the Babylons walked in. Sonette sighs as Lucy climbs down and runs to Sonette.

"Now what?" Lucy asks.

"You get Manic, we need him." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods as she runs off. The place was well guarded and well lit so sneaking in isn't an option. Sonette sighs, so much for doing this the easy way. After a while Manic walks over and Sonette smiles. "Are they ready?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah." Manic replies.

"This is crazy." Ajax said walking over.

"Any better ideas?" Sonette asks.

"No." Ajax replies. "We are ready."

"Move in." Manic said. Ajax and the guards head in with Sonette, Manic and Lucy behind them. Sonette smiles as she draws her sword and starts killing Babylons. Sonette heads in with Manic who smiles. They killed anyone in their way. Sonette pulls out her pistol, shooting it twice, killing two people. She walks back and stops as she walks into Manic who looks back and smiles. The pair was back to back. "This is fun." Manic said.

"Never thought we would ever have to fight side to side." Sonette admits as she reloads her pistol and puts it away, the loads her wrist-mounted crossbow, then shoots a Babylon who runs down the stairs.

"We should do it more often." Manic said.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head upstairs. The pair killed any Babylon in their way. Sonette then kicks in a door to see Shadow.

"You, you killed my father!" Shadow shouts as he grabs his sword and Sonette push Manic back.

"It's what he wanted." Sonette tells him.

"No, lies!" Shadow shouts and Sonette walks forward.

"He gave up, he wanted nothing to do with this war." Sonette tells him.

"No, I won't believe you." Shadow said, swing his sword and Sonette blocks it.

"Believe it or not Shadow, I don't care." Sonette tells him and Shadow said. Sonette kicks him back. "You have two options: leave with the rest of the Babylon or die." Sonette tells him and Shadow swings his sword at Sonette again, but she blocks his attack.

"I will kill you." Shadow tells her, then walks back. "In time." Shadow then said and heads off. Sonette sighs as she looks back at Manic who walks up to her.

"Why did you push me back?" Manic asks.

"This was my fight." Sonette replies and they head off. Manic kept Sonette close as they head to the docks. Sonette grabs Lucy and they head around. They then saw Shadow with the Babylon who got on a ship. Shadow saw her and smiles, then gets on.

"That can't be good." Lucy whispers.

"He wants to kill me." Sonette tells her and Lucy sighs.

"What do we do?" Lucy asks.

"We stay on high alert, I know for a fact that there are still Babylon here. Shadow may be gone, but we still have work to do." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods as Manic walks over.

"Come on." Manic said and Sonette nods. They head back and Sonette sighs. She felt like they were being followed. Sonette looks around, but couldn't see anyone.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"I don't think we are alone." Sonette replies softly and Lucy sighs.

"I feel the same." Lucy said. They made it home and walk to Jules' study to see him with Sonia and Sonic.

"How did it go?" Jules asks.

"Shadow is gone, but we still have work to do." Sonette replies and Jules nods.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asks.

"I have to explain this to the other assassins, to our leader." Sonette replies.

"He's not going to like this." Lucy adds.

"Worry about that tomorrow, you two should get some rest, you have done a lot today." Jules tells them.

"Yes father." Sonette said, grabbing Lucy and heads off. They had a hot bath and got change. Sonette sighs as she was standing on her balcony. Something was wrong. Lucy runs in and over to Sonette who looks at her worried. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Someone was in my room, it has been trashed." Lucy replies and Sonette runs to Lucy's room. She looks around and sighs as she heads back to her room. Lucy was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Stay here tonight." Sonette said as Manic walks in with the pile of paperwork.

"Where do you want this?" Manic asks and Sonette grabs it.

"Lucy, chest and pull everything out of it." Sonette tells her, Fire brought the rest of Sonette's stuff a while ago so she put them in there. Lucy nods as she does that and Sonette sits the stuff in the bottom. She then grabs her mother's diary and letters, then puts them in the chest. She then puts her stuff and locks her chest.

"What's going on?" Manic asks.

"Lucy's room was trashed, we are not safe here." Sonette replies and Manic sighs. "I have a bad feeling Manic." Sonette tells him.

"I'll put guards on high alert around your room." Manic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Thanks." Sonette said and Manic smiles as he heads out. Lucy climbs into bed and Sonette locks all the doors. She had to make sure they were safe during the night. Sonette then grabs a dagger and place it under her pillow.

"Will we be safe?" Lucy asks.

"I hope so." Sonette said and Lucy nods. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes, it was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonette gaps as she sits up and starts panting. Nightmare. Sonette sighs as she rubs her neck and looks at Lucy who is looking at her worried.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asks.

"Just a bad dream." Sonette replies and Lucy sighs. "I'm fine." Sonette assures her and Lucy nods. They then herd knocking on the door and Sonette sighs as she gets up and walks over. She opens it to see Sonia who smiles at her.

"Morning." Sonia greets.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks worry.

"I'm fine, tired." Sonette replies.

"Oh, well breakfast is ready." Sonia tells her and Sonette nods.

"I'll quickly get dress." Sonette whispers and Sonia nods as she heads off. Sonette closes the door and looks back and sighs as she couldn't see Lucy. 'She must be getting dress.' Sonette thought as she grabs her clothes and Lucy walks over dressed.

"Do you want me to wait?" Lucy asks.

"No, you head off." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods as she heads off. Sonette gets dress and sighs. She then heard knocking on her balcony door and sighs as she walks over, pulling the curtains open to see Fire. Fire sighs as he shakes his head and Sonette opens the door.

"What have you done?" Fire asks.

"The right thing." Sonette replies.

"You killed Mephiles." Fire said.

"He wanted it, he gave up. He didn't want to keep going in this useless war. He wanted to be free." Sonette tells him.

"And now Charles is mad, you and Lucy have to stand trial today." Fire tells her.

"Well it has to wait till after breakfast. Meet me outside the hideout." Sonette tells him and Fire nods. Sonette sighs as she heads off. She walks into the dining hall and sat next to Lucy.

"Are you ok Sonette?" Jules asks.

"I'm fine. Lucy and I have to head back to the hideout." Sonette replies.

"Ok, why?" Sonia asks.

"To report." Sonette replies.

"She's right." Lucy said and Sonette looks at her. After breakfast, the pair heads off.

"Lucy, Charles is mad. We are going to stand trial today." Sonette tells her.

"We're going get kicked out." Lucy whispers.

"Yeah, we are." Sonette said.

"I don't care, as long as I can stay with you." Lucy said, taking Sonette's hand and Sonette smiles. Her and Lucy have bounded closely, she sees Lucy as a little sister and she knows Lucy looks up at her as a big sister. She can't let her down.

"Of course." Sonette said. They made it to the hideout to see Fire and Madeleine.

"You two ready?" Madeleine asks.

"Yeah, we are." Sonette replies and they head in. They walk through the hideout with the other assassins staring at them. They came to an open room with two curved stair case and an old male hedgehog standing on the balcony with a female fox and a male human. Sonette sighs, Charles was the hedgehog, Hanna is the fox and William is the human.

"Sonette Hedgehog and Lucy Hedgehog, you stand trial for betrayal." Hanna tells them and Sonette sighs.

"You should have known better Sonette, we took you in after you mother's death and this is how you thank us." Charles said.

"By what, not watching more of our brothers and sisters die to the hands of the Babylon." Sonette said.

"Sonette." Fire whispers.

"How many of them died in Delos?" Sonette then asks and Charles sighs.

"That's not the point." Charles tells her.

"Then what is?" Sonette asks.

"You disobeyed an order and leading this young assassin astray." Hanna tells her.

"Astray, she was with us for four years with no training." Sonette said.

"You left me to die." Lucy adds.

"No, you just want me to be a bad guy here and I won't let you." Sonette said.

"Then I have no other choice but to discharge you and Lucy from the creed." Charles tells her and Lucy grabs Sonette's hand.

"You are going to get every assassin killed and when it does, I hope you watch. Then you will see what I was doing, was right." Sonette tells him. "Come on Lucy." Sonette then said and they head off. Lucy sighs and Sonette kept her head high. She may not be an assassin anymore, but she is still Lady Sonette, she can still make a different and stop the Babylon without the assassins. Sonette heads out and home.

"Well that sucked." Lucy said and Sonette sighs.

"We don't need them Lucy." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods. "I know Teagan and Sandra are going to kill me." Sonette said.

"I don't think they would." Lucy said.

"True." Sonette whispers. They made it home and Sonette sighs.

"So what now?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as Sonic walks over.

"You two are back." Sonic said smiling.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, we're in the library." Sonic tells her and the trio heads off. Sonette takes a deep breath as she tried to think of the words to tell them. They walk into the library and joined Jules, Sonia and Manic.

"Hey." Manic said and Sonette smiles.

"Hey." Sonette said.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

"We have been discharged from the creed." Sonette replies.

"You're no longer an assassin." Manic said and Sonette nods.

"Oh Sonette." Jules said.

"It's ok, we will be fine." Sonette said as she looks at Lucy who smiles.

"Well we are working on the wedding and since you are staying, you two get to help too." Sonic tells them and Sonette looks at him.

"Yeah, I guess we could. We don't know much about weddings." Sonette admits.

"Nothing." Lucy adds and Sonia giggles.

"Well you two have a lot of learning since you are no longer assassins." Sonia tells her.

"Sounds like fun." Sonette said, crossing her arms.

"Oh this is going to be fun and when Amy comes, it will be perfect." Sonia said.

"So we hope." Sonic said.

"I can look after Amy while she is here. I have done it before." Sonette tells them.

"That's good, we have a fair idea when she will be here so we still have a couple of months of planning to do." Sonic tells her.

"I'm just worried about the Babylon." Jules admits.

"Leave them to me, I may not be an assassin, but I can still stop them." Sonette tells them.

"So what's the plan?" Sonia asks.

"I'm going to get dress and get a new outfit." Sonette replies as she gets up and heads off. She knows the rules when it comes to someone being discharged, she can't wear this outfit anymore. She walks into her room and get dress, now wearing a purple silk dress with the sleeves over her arms and off her shoulders, hugs her torso and flared bottom, going to her ankles, black flats and white silk gloves. Sonette outs her clothes and weapons in the chest with the rest of them. She is still having a hard time believing this is happing. She then heard a knock on the balcony door and sighs as she walks over to see Fire. Sonette sighs as she walks out. "Why are you here Fire?" Sonette asks.

"To say goodbye, you didn't give me a chance earlier." Fire replies and Sonette sighs. Fire pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry, I let you down." Sonette whispers.

"No, you did the right thing. They are just so suborn when someone proves them wrong. I am so proud of you and I know you will look after yourself and Lucy." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"I love you Fire, you have been a great teacher, friend, brother and father to me. I'm going to miss you." Sonette said.

"And I will miss you." Fire whispers, then kiss the top of Sonette's head. Fire lets her go and Sonette sighs. "Take care baby girl." Fire tells her.

"I will." Sonette whispers and Fire heads off. Sonette breaks down in tears as she drops by the railing. She just needed a moment to let it all out and now she can't see Fire.

"Sonette." Sonette heard Jules said and Sonette looks up, wiping her eyes and sighs.

"I need a moment." Sonette whispers and Jules sighs as he sits next to Sonette. Sonette snuggles into his side and Jules wraps his arm over his daughter.

"It's ok, I'm here." Jules whispers and Sonette closes her eyes.

"Once an assassin is discharged, we are not allow to see the others and they aren't allowed to see us. I lost the few people I care about." Sonette cries as she starts to cry again.

"Shh." Jules whispers. "Everything will be ok, I promise." Jules then whispers.

"How?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, but have faith." Jules replies and Sonette nods. Sonette then sits up and rubs her eyes. Jules stands up and puts out his hands. Sonette grabs them and Jules pulls her up and into a hug. Sonette smiles. "Things always work out in the end, you know it." Jules said.

"I do." Sonette whispers and Jules kiss the top of Sonette's head. Sonette closes her eyes. Things will change, she will be able to protect her city, the people she truly care for. She isn't going to stop, no, the Babylon are still out there and she will stop them at all cost.

* * *

**Sonette is now just Lady Sonette, no longer Annabelle Assassin…a sad and heartbreaking day for her, but the future is full is surprises…who know what will Sonette do and who she will meet on the way…anyway, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
